reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny
is a minor character and a Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. She appears in the game's opening cutscene and gives the player the Stranger side-mission "Jenny's Faith". Background Jenny is an optimistic missionary sent to the American west to try and spread the Christian faith. Interactions Jenny makes an appearance during the mission "Exodus in America", in which she is riding on the train to Armadillo. She is talking to the Preacher about bringing the Christian faith to the West, and bringing "civilization" to the Native Americans. Jenny later appears during the Stranger side-mission "Jenny's Faith", in which Marston finds her in the wilderness of Cholla Springs, testing her faith in God. When Marston finds her, she is very ill. When offered help, she declines, claiming that the Lord will save her. It is left to Marston to bring her some medicine. Once he brings it to her, she thanks the Lord - and not Marston - for saving her, saying it was his will that caused him to do such a good deed. Marston offers to give her a ride back to Armadillo, but she declines, still clutching to the belief that her faith will keep her alive. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "Exodus in America" *"Jenny's Faith" Quotes Trivia * It is possible to hogtie Jenny and bring her to other locations. After hogtying her, she will speak out saying "Leave me, I have been waiting my whole life for this." **If returned to Armadillo, once released she will attempt to run back into the wilderness, unless she is cut free inside a building. **If the player brings Jenny to the chapel in Las Hermanas, she will stay in Las Hermanas and pray. **If she is returned to the MacFarlane's Ranch, she will walk around the little house area and will either cut carrots or loiter around on a porch. **If brought to Ridgewood Farm, Jenny will begin to clean the farm house windows **If brought to Beecher's Hope, Jenny may be walking around the house or resting at the dining table. If the player has not completed all of the story missions yet, and is still playing as John, people at farm (Uncle, Abigail, Jack) will simply just ignore her. * Aside from Edgar Ross, Jenny is the only character that is in both a story mission and a Stranger task. * Jenny, when lost in the desert, is seen to be weak and ill. However, if the player points a gun at her, she will stand up and sprint away, as if she was completely healthy. This is because this reaction is a default action with NPCs. * If killed, the player can loot her corpse to retrieve the medicine they had given her. Gallery File:Jenny.jpg File:Jenny.png|Jenny speaking with the Preacher. Rdr jenny01.jpg rdr_jenny_prays.jpg|Jenny crying before the cross Rdr jenny's fath wide.jpg Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- And upon the completion of her mission, Jenny can be used to acquire the following Achievement/Trophy: Related Content de:Jenny es:Jenny Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Strangers in Redemption